Lust to Love
by Sakura33himE
Summary: A.U. Modern Short. Will only be a few chapters. A chance encounter at a bar bring Thorin and Bilbo together, with a white hot burning attraction for each other. But could what starts out as only physical infatuation turn into something else?
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo stared into eyes so blue he knew he would be lost forever. How could any one man be that beautiful, and still radiate the sexiest masculinity? From his long raven locks braided behind him, which contrasted wonderfully with his dark gray suit, to the tight fit of his suit shirt _and _jacket – muscles just begging to be set free. Bilbo never in all his years thought he'd meet someone who shook him to his very core. And this glorious stranger was staring straight at him! Why?

Bilbo knew he wasn't anything special. A simple professor from a small university who had always enjoyed reading books over company. He had two friends in the whole world and even though he always prioritized personal hygiene he still wouldn't call himself an attractive person. And yet as soon as Bilbo had walked up to the bar, looked to his left he'd seen the man staring right at him with such an intensity it was enough to freeze his body where he stood. Freeze him and yet light every nerve ablaze.

One look.

"What's your poison?" The bartender asked, though Bilbo could hardly hear him as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the handsome stranger. He hadn't been made aware that the man had come his way and was currently standing beside him, with a small smile on his lips. No, Bilbo had been so caught up in those blue pools he hadn't realized until he could feel this majestic stranger's warmth radiating off him from only a few inches away.

"Scotch, on the rocks?" His voice was like thick honey flowing over Bilbo as smooth as silk. Deep and rich with an accent he couldn't place, but the sound vibrated through him he almost whimpered. It made him tingle in places he hadn't felt alive in a very long time.

"Oh, um..." Bilbo found himself replying as though operating on some auto-pilot, unsure of how he found the strength to speak while the handsome stranger was staring at him with a curious lust in his eyes. "No, thank you.." He paused, hearing the slight tremble in his voice and wishing he wasn't so obvious with his attraction to this man; then finally tore his gaze away from the man to look to the bartender. "Just a glass of red wine, please." He gripped the counter top tightly, hoping his hands would stop shaking.

Yavanna, it had been far _too_ long since anyone caught his attention, and even longer since anyone had approached him. Bilbo could feel his nervousness drip down the back of his neck, as the cold air of the bar sent shivers down his spine.

"Do you live around here?" That thick baritone came flooding over him again and Bilbo had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning out loud. Why, in all of middle earth, was this man effecting him so much?

"Oh, uh. No." Bilbo chanced a sidelong glance and immediately regretted it. The man was now leaning with one elbow on the counter, scotch drink in hand and tilted ever so slightly with the most attractive smile playing on his lips as he looked at Bilbo. _Oh, help me.._Bilbo sent up a silent pray to the heavens. He was in trouble bad and this man could see that clearly. "I-I'm here for the convention, merger..thing." Bilbo tried to speak as he was once more trapped in the face of this man. The bartender had silently placed his wine glass in front of Bilbo to which he was thankful and quickly took a sip, not bothering to smell or savor the flavor. If he was going to get passed his nerves he'd need help.

"Oh?" The raised tone in the stranger's deep hummed curiosity. "I don't believe I saw you there today." Bilbo gulped trying to keep the sound muted but unsure over the echoing of his heart in his ears.

"I wasn't in any actual meetings.." Bilbo tried not to stutter as his tongue passed nervously over his lips. "Are you a participant?" Bilbo found the courage to ask instead of simply answering shyly to questions. The man smiled again and took a long sip of his scotch.

"You could say that." The smirk on his face said he wouldn't reveal any more than that, which made Bilbo hesitate slightly as he took another sip from his wine. "So what do you do, then?" The man's face held the smirk but his eyes sparkled for a moment with the same intensity of a predator cornering its prey. Bilbo watched way too much discovery channel.

"I'm a Lit. professor at Hobbiton Collage." He answered with much more confidence then he thought he had. Bilbo was truly proud that he'd finally become what he's always wanted to be, and though he'd been teaching for nearly eight years it still was hard to believe sometimes. "A-and you?" Bilbo wished his damn tongue wouldn't trip over itself like that, but how could he not when he was under such intense looks from this beyond attractive man.

"I own a few business." He spoke as if it was nothing really, but as he looked into his glass of amber liquid Bilbo took the chance to run his eyes over his body even more. The suit was definitely an expensive brand, and his shoes were cleaner than any pair Bilbo had ever seen. Beyond that Bilbo could only see just how fit and toned this man was under such thin and soft fabric. Heat rose higher in his lower abdomen as he began to wonder what he'd look like completely naked. This stranger was definitely of a higher class than Bilbo.

Quickly he took a large gulp from his wine trying to distract himself. Bilbo had not felt like this since he was a teen, and he never thought he could now being in his thirties. But here he was, desperately trying to keep his cool while the man beside him made him long for things he wasn't sure he could even attempt any more.

"Are you meeting anyone?" Somehow the man's voice had dropped an octave as rumbled over Bilbo like soft thunder through clouds. Bilbo's heart hammered hard in his chest he was sure it could be heard. Slowly he dragged his eyes from his wine glass and back to those blue orbs which melted him where he stood. At first he simply shook his head once, but he managed to answer verbally as well.

"No, my, um, friend's on a..date.." Bilbo found the words hard to form as though his entire brain was no longer functioning. The man's face remained as it was, a soft smirk on is lips.

"And you? No blind date to meet up in a bar?" His smirk spoke of teasing intent, pure playfulness and Bilbo knew this man would be the death of him. How was it possible that someone as majestic as he to even show interest in Bilbo? For a moment Bilbo didn't answer the question. He didn't want to admit out loud, or to himself, that he hadn't been on a date in..over five years. Not to mention the last ten times he had tried had all been disasters, so add even more time on that tally.

Bilbo quickly glance about the bar, as he hadn't had a full chance to since he caught the man staring at him, and noticed the bar was of high quality and the ambiance giving a gentle glow to the entire place. He noticed most of the couples and groups were men, only a few females to be seen, and though it gave him hope that this man really was hitting on him. But it had been so long, maybe he was fooling himself?

"Are you here for a date?" Bilbo asked, unaware of the slight lift his eyebrows had made, making his hopes of the opposite far too obvious. The man smiled the same smile he'd given earlier.

"Depends." He answered, placing his empty glass on the counter and standing straight.

"On what?" Bilbo heard himself ask, then quickly felt the heat in his cheeks, but he boldly kept his eyes glued to the man in front of him.

"On if you'd like to go to dinner with me." The man held out his hand, not quite asking for a hand shake, but the smile which painted his face this time crinkled the skin at the edge of his blue eyes. And Bilbo knew he was done, he'd fallen already and there was no helping it. Not even five minutes and he'd already given up. This man was surely going to be bad for him, but he couldn't help smiling in return as he lifted his hand and placed it in the man's.

"Thorin, Thorin Durinson." He spoke as he gently gripped Bilbo's hand ever so slightly pulling him closer. "Its an honor to meet you.." He trailed off so Bilbo could offer his name.

"Bilbo Baggins. Enchanting to meet you, Thorin." Bilbo couldn't wipe the smile from his face and he hoped he didn't look a fool. Thorin's smile stayed as well.

"So you _can_ speak smoothly." Thorin teased while he leaned in and whispered only for Bilbo, who blushed wildly, earning a chuckle from the taller male. "Dinner then?" He spoke in a normal volume and began stepping forward, not letting go of Bilbo's hand which only made his blush stay.

He'd never been with someone who was so openly courting and unabashed to display intent. It made him unsure on how to act, but Bilbo figured if he just followed this man's lead everything would be fine. Even if only for one night.

Outside the bar Thorin paused, but kept their hands together, looking down at Bilbo. The air was cool but not cold, as the stars already sparkled in the sky above the lights.

"Anything you'd like?" Thorin asked watching Bilbo closely. He'd never seen someone who caught his attention so quickly. He'd been enjoying the bar plenty with his firm partners but as soon as he'd seen the shorter male walk through that door he knew. He needed to have him, but not in a possessive way, more in the sense that if he didn't at least try to win this man's heart he'd never be able to live with himself.

What he hadn't expected was to have such a desired effect on him, as was painfully obvious. It only made him giddy in a way he'd never felt before. From first eye contact to even now as he looked down to this soft-edged man he could plainly see how attuned he was to Thorin's every move.

"Anywhere that's still open?" Bilbo asked with amusement in his eyes and Thorin couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be one of the best nights of his life, he could feel it. He never thought he'd feel an instant connection to someone as he did in this moment, he never wanted to let go of this hand. Walking, trying to make his strides shorter, he lead Bilbo to his car.

A sleek sports model, two door car, which cost probably more than a professor's yearly salary, and for moment – for the first time in his life – he wished he'd bought something more average. He could feel that Bilbo wasn't the gold digger type, unsure of what exactly made him sure, but he just hoped this small display of his wealth wasn't enough to scare him off. An odd feeling for Thorin as he had never before cared of such things.

"I know a place." Thorin opened the passenger door and finally released Bilbo's hand as he allowed him to get into the car. Then gently shut the door and strode long strides to his side, pulling keys out of his pocket and starting the engine with a soft but fierce rev.

"I'm surprised you actually fit inside." Thorin heard Bilbo remark and as he grinned he looked to see Bilbo's hazel eyes wide with embarrassment as his cheeks glowed warm. It seemed he was starting to recover from initial shock of their encounter, which Thorin was finding endearing but he was glad Bilbo was finding his voice.

"Ha, yes. It is rather small, but I can fit anywhere when I _really _want to." Thorin teased with a wink and he was sure he saw steam come off Bilbo's red cheeks. He couldn't help laughing out loud as he pulled out of the lot and onto the main road.

"So how long are you staying in Erebor?" Thorin asked, wanting to keep the conversation going as he drove.

The business convention had just started, that day being the first, but it would run for two whole weeks with different business, vendors, seminars, classes, mergers, and so on being held throughout the city. People from all over middle earth were coming to be a part of the biggest event Erebor held every three years, so he wasn't surprised a professor from the west had come but he hoped it was for more than just a couple days.

"I'm not sure yet." Bilbo answered, his voice sounding calmer than before. "It was an opportunity offered so I thought I'd take a sort of vacation and see what all I can take advantage of."

Thorin glance sidelong to Bilbo, trying to keep his eye on the road as well, but saw a genuine smile panted on his face and he felt his heart skip a beat. This man surely didn't realize how truly attractive he was. Thorin had, had many lovers in the past, and though none of them were ever serious relationships he'd been with all sort of men. Mostly all one night stands, and most of them so beautiful they could all pass as models, so though he knew what society would call beautiful and what was not considered; this man in his car was surely the most beautiful male he'd ever seen.

Honey blond curls fluffy and bouncing on top of his head, rounded tip nose that he longed to kiss as soon as he got a closer look at him, soft pink lips that – though were not full – were shaped well and Thorin knew he'd enjoy kissing. He could tell from across the bar that this man, when he first saw him, was not 'in shape' as most of his other lovers had been. And he was definitely not muscled like Thorin, but Thorin had never had a preference on such a thing; however, as soon as he saw the plump back end of him he groaned out loud alerting his table companions to his line of sight. Thorin had, for sure, been lead by lust before, and although it was the main driver here as he spoke with Bilbo he felt a tenderness within him being to grow.

"I see." He spoke softly, a little distracted, not realizing it had been a minute since Bilbo had answered – nor that the light was no longer red.

"Its green." Bilbo said softly, a smirk on his face, as he pointed straight ahead. Thorin inwardly groaned at himself as he stepped on the gas and continued on their way.

Thorin knew these streets better than most, he'd grown up in Erebor and already owned nearly half of all business here, it was a city that he loved with all his heart. So he knew exactly where to turn to avoid long lines behind red lights, and where to go so Bilbo could get the scenic route on the way to the one place he had in mind.

Though the car ride was only fifteen minutes, due to traffic – even when avoiding the stubborn long lights – it felt much longer. They'd finally made it to the place Thorin had thought of, open all night, and he knew the owner quite well. Though the restaurant was of its own chain, he'd always enjoyed eating here and in the past he had made lofty donations to help it's business keep afloat. It wasn't a large, fancy place, like most people thought he'd dine at; though it wasn't dinky either. A well maintained building with soft orange lights and comfy leather booths, though its main feature was that it was open 24/7.

Thorin meant to open Bilbo's door, but as soon as he'd stepped out the man was already out as well, so he settled for holding out his elbow to which Bilbo's blush flared slightly even as he raised his eyebrow.

"I hope you realize I'm not a maiden." Bilbo's remarks were becoming more sassy, to which Thorin adored, he didn't want a shy unsure date. Thorin laughed and Bilbo chuckled.

"Yes I am wonderfully aware of that fact." He said after he stopped chuckling, taking Bilbo's hand in his arm he leaned down to whisper in Bilbo's ear. "It's something I'd love to enjoy further later." He knew he was being a bit too forward with his advance, but he loved the way his comments made Bilbo's breath catch and his cheek glow red. Obviously this man was not used to such advances, which Thorin was glad and also a little angry at.

How was it possible that no one else, possibly ever, could see this man's worth? Well, more for him to enjoy.

"Rabbit's Foot?" Bilbo asked, as Thorin felt his hand settle relaxed on his bicep.

"They serve really good food." Thorin reached to open the door. "I hope you haven't already eaten." Thorin waited as Bilbo passed through then followed him. Though he knew it was far too late to ask and he wasn't really concerned whether or not he had, he was merely being a gentlemen. Bilbo smiled and looked around the restaurant.

"Er, no. I have not, though it does seem a bit late for dinner." Bilbo looked back to Thorin. "And I'm not really sure I could afford anything here." He added as though it seemed obvious he was going to have to pay for his own meal. Thorin smirked and took the opportunity to slip his hand around Bilbo's waist, making his intentions even more obvious.

"Who said you'd be paying for anything?" Thorin whispered teasing the male further, and watched the seemingly permanent blush on his cheeks as he took to looking at the rug beneath them. Thorin was increasingly pleased that Bilbo didn't brush his arm or hand away, nor did he try to leave Thorin's hold as the hostess walked them to their table.

They were lead to a booth table by the large windows at the front of the restaurant, which gave them a beautiful view of the city. The wooden table was decorated with a small white candle in a glass and a small vase of flowers, Thorin caught the smile on Bilbo face as they sat while he looked at the flowers.

"Do you like them?" He asked sincerely. Bilbo looked up surprised, as though he didn't realize he'd been smiling at them. "The flowers." Thorin added for extra measure. Bilbo looked back down then nodded, perhaps a little shy to admit.

"I know it seems a little odd for someone my age to admire flowers, but my mother raised me practically inside a fairy garden." Bilbo chuckled as he looked fondly to the small yellow petals, his eyes a little sad. Thorin wondered why.

"Its not odd." Thorin smiled at him when their eyes met once more. "Now I know one more thing about you." Bilbo's happy blush returned, and Thorin felt victorious. Bilbo was gorgeous when he smiled, and if he was permitted, Thorin would love to make him smile for the rest of his life.

_Wait, what?_

Thorin stopped his thoughts there. The rest of his life? What in mahal? He had just met Bilbo, if there was to be any goal for the end of the night it would be getting the man in his bed. Not life partners. Oh dear, was he already falling? Was that even possible? No, it was probably just his lustful infatuation messing with his mind. There was no way Thorin would fall for a man he just met, he was dignified and strong. He was a president of a company for Mahal's sake! He wasn't some flippant twenty-something anymore!

And yet, watching Bilbo as he asked the waitress – who had shown up when Thorin was lost in thought – ask her what beverages they sold then twitch his nose in thought, Thorin couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest. Surely he was doomed.

"And what'll you have?" The newest member of the staff asked, or so Thorin assumed since he had not met her yet, as she smiled at him. Thorin trying to wipe the grin off his face, but knowing he'd failed looked to her and leaned his elbow on his table.

"Scotch, on the rocks." She smiled and nodded as she took the drink menus then left giving them time to think on what food they'd like to have. There was a moment of silence as Thorin perused the menu, though he already knew what he wanted, that was broken by Bilbo.

"Though I'm not one to judge," He began, hiding slightly behind the menu. "But should you still be drinking if you're driving?" Bilbo's hazel eyes glowed more golden in the restaurant's light and Thorin was captured for a moment.

"Well, seeing as we left your car back at the bar I guess we have no choice." Thorin teased, wanting to see if he could make him blush every time they spoke.

"I didn't drive." Bilbo responded though still mostly behind the menu so Thorin couldn't see if he was still blushing or not. His brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Being responsible?" Thorin threw out the question, naturally assuming he must have taken a taxi.

"No, I walked." Bilbo said with a bit more confidence in his statement this time. Thorin's jaw dropped, literally, he stared at him for a moment – surprised.

"From where?" The bar wasn't exactly on main street, but it wasn't very far either. Still it would have been a long walk depending on where one was coming from.

"I found a little shop, not too far away from the bar. Once that closed I was gonna walk to the bus stop but then I saw the bar and I thought, why not?" Bilbo tried to be nonchalant about his whole admittance but Thorin could tell – by the ever dodging of his glances – that he was feeling self conscious. Bilbo, after a long pause, looked up to see if Thorin had been listening. He had been, but he was just surprised. "What?" Bilbo asked, the menu finally dropping and Thorin could see pink on his cheek still.

"Uh, nothing. Just you don't see many people walking anymore. I'm just surprised." Thorin said honestly. Most took the bus, or subway beneath Erebor, or drove their own cars – and some rode in taxis. It was a select few that actually walked anywhere.

"Do I not seem like the type to walk?" Bilbo asked, and Thorin thought he noticed a hint of hurt in his voice, which confused him.

"No, actually quite the opposite, now." Thorin spoke honestly, though he was just saying what ever came to his mind, he hadn't actually thought about it before this moment. "I can see you walking down long dirt roads and even through grassy hills." The image was pleasant enough and suddenly he pictured himself walking beside him. _Oh fathers before me! Kill me now! _Was he becoming some sad sap in his aged years? What in the world was this man doing to him?!

"Well, the shire is-"

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked, note pad in hand.

"Oh!" Bilbo blushed, having been interrupted made him feel slightly on the spot. "Er yes, I'll have a cesar salad." Bilbo folded the menu and laid it back on the table. When he looked over to Thorin he saw the man was watching him carefully.

"Don't tell me you're one of those vegetarians." Thorin spoke with a slight agitation that almost made Bilbo laugh. Some of the expressions this man made, made him look so much younger.

"No, no." Bilbo chuckled. " I just-" He stopped mid-sentence, caught off guard by himself. Bilbo had been about to say 'I just gotta watch what I eat.' as he would pat his stomach, but dear Yavanna if he had done that in front of this man he'd just run away and jump off a cliff. Speaking to Thorin as they had, had made him far more comfortable than he should have been.

"If you're worried about cost, don't be. I can cover what ever you'd like." Thorin said pointedly, and Bilbo tried to think of something to say. "Unless your on a diet." His dark eye brow raised and Bilbo got the feeling he wouldn't be impressed by such a statement as 'I'm trying to loose weight'. So he simply sighed in defeat.

"I guess I'll take the grilled chicken with a side of pasta and biscuit, please." Bilbo turned to the young lady with a defeated smile. He could already tell there would be no winning with this man. Thorin was smiling proudly, as if happy he'd won.

"I'll take the eight ounce steak, side of potatoes and beans, with the cheese fries for the appetizer." Thorin grabbed Bilbo's menu and his own handing it to the young girl, Bilbo just stared at him. Surprised that somehow Thorin had noticed he'd looked at the appetizer for a long second, it had been a while since he'd let himself indulge in such foods. Bilbo was afraid that with his added years he'd start getting fatter and fatter, as his stomach was already starting to become pudgy a little and he was more squishy now in his thirties – though he was only 31 – than he had been at 23.

Bilbo sighed, not irritated but feeling sort of defeated and content. With how hard Thorin was coming on to him he was wondering if the man either had not cared that he was not in 'shape' like Thorin was, or if he simply hadn't noticed.

"You wanted them, right?" Thorin asked with a smile as they were once again alone, well as alone as they could be in a half empty restaurant. Bilbo wanted to groan in frustration. This man was far more skilled then he could handle.

"You're something else.." Bilbo mumbled under his breath. Thorin smirked at him, then chuckled, then full blown laughed. Bilbo blushed and glared at him – a playful glare. "What are you laughing at me for?" He spoke a little louder than previously so he could be heard over the reach laughter of the most handsome man he'd ever seen. His laughter so warming to Bilbo's ears.

"I think you are the one whose 'something else'." Thorin smirked and gave Bilbo the most seductive look he'd seen. "I can't figure you out." Thorin put his hands, locked by the fingers, under his chin and stared with lust filled eyes at Bilbo. The blue color so sparkly in the low lighting it nearly stopped Bilbo's heart.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo's voice was barely above a whisper as he felt he could barely recover from such a look. Thorin smiled, as a kindness Bilbo did not understand filled his eyes, swirling with his lust.

"I'd like to get to know you better." Thorin's voice matched Bilbo's whisper. Bilbo glanced down at his lap and shoved his hands in it. He wasn't sure what to say, he'd never been in a situation like this before.

"You're strange.." Bilbo mumbled feeling his cheeks get warm. Thorin chuckled and leaned back and took a sip of the scotch that had been brought, Bilbo hadn't yet taken a sip of his tea.

"So, Mr. Bilbo. If you weren't at the meet and greet, may I ask where were you?" Thorin began as they waited for their food. He was asking about the business convention, as that day had been full of introductions on a stage and a show of all that would be planned for the next two weeks.

"I was there..sorta." Bilbo chuckled nervously. "You see." Bilbo felt even more embarrassed having to explain that mornings events. He had shown up on time, early morning, wanting to make sure he was there to see all the exhibits but on his way to the opening ceremony he had spilled his morning coffee down his shirt – because he had tripped over something trivial. So soaked in hot coffee he had to go all the way back to the bus, wait, and then home to shower and change. By the time that had been done he knew he wouldn't be able to get a good spot in the huge crowd so he decided to go else-where.

Thorin was laughing, covering his mouth and holding his stomach, trying to contain his laughter. Bilbo's face was red with embarrassment and anger.

"It's not funny." Bilbo said and pouted like a child. "I got burned, my skin's still red!" Bilbo pouted and whined more pointing to his chest. Though the spot on his flesh no longer hurt it was indeed still red in color. Thorin's face straightened and his eyes became serious. Leaning forward slightly on the table he looked deeply into Bilbo's eyes.

"Would you like me to inspect it? I hear kisses are like magic.." His voice was low and rumbled with the deepest sound, a sound that rolled over Bilbo and lit his groin on fire. He could feel the heat rise to his ears, and quickly looked down from the face that would surely be his ending.

"Tease." Bilbo mumble again and Thorin chuckled.

Their food came after a short silence shared between the two of them and Bilbo wasted no time digging into his salad first. Although he assured Thorin he would eat the rest of the food he still felt the need to finish the salad off first, and he was very glad he did. The fresh, crispness of the lettuce leaves were wonderful, after which he began eating the cheese fries one by one. Thorin hadn't touched any of the fries yet and Bilbo urged him too or else he wouldn't touch any of his other food.

Their banter and teasing continued through out the meal, and Bilbo had never felt more in sync with another person in all his 31 years. His heart pounded in his chest and his cheeks regularly flared with blush, but the smile Thorin kept flashing him and the chuckle Bilbo coaxed out of his lips were his reward every time. This was by far the best date he'd ever had...if that's what this was. Thorin had hinted at it, but Bilbo wasn't too sure. It had been far too long and he wasn't sure what to expect or if he was over thinking things. Bilbo put down his fork – as he had been nibbling at his pasta – and looked up at Thorin who was munching on his last piece of steak.

"Thorin.." Bilbo spoke shyly, unsure if it was okay to call him directly, but he guessed by the grin on his face afterwards that it was. "May I ask something?" Thorin quickly chewed, swallowed then nodded.

"Anything, handsome." Thorin's comment was surely meant to be teasingly but when Bilbo watched him for a moment he saw he was serious.

"This is a date right?" Bilbo could feel his hands in his lap start to tremble slightly. Thorin smiled softly.

"I do hope so." Thorin said with his smile still in place, and Bilbo felt his heart race loudly.

"B-But..I." Bilbo hesitated. "Why me?" He asked, feeling he had nothing to loose after such a perfect dinner. "You are far more handsome than any man I have ever met, clearly you are rich beyond my imagination, and you have shown me you're far more than just your looks.." Bilbo continued, speaking from the heart. "While I am indescribably plain, and far too clumsy, and I-"

"Let me stop you there." Thorin cut him off before he could continue. "Firstly let me thank you for the lovely compliments." He smiled at Bilbo and extended his hand across the table, waiting for Bilbo to give his own. Bilbo found he was, leaving their hands to tenderly embrace as Thorin continued. "But you obviously are blind to your own charms." His thumb rubbed circles into the flesh on the back of Bilbo's hand.

"Secondly, you are far more attractive than you believe. Your honey locks are too tempting not to touch, its hard to hold back. And yes at first your looks are what attracted me, but getting to know you is what made my need for you grow." Bilbo's heart was bursting with each word Thorin spoke. "You adorable when flustered, you have a wonderful sense of humor, and you are obviously smart seeing as you're a professor." Thorin's hand gripped Bilbo's gently. "And though, its true I would love to take you to my bed this very night, I would just as gladly wait and court you properly." Bilbo's eyes widened as his face flared, he brought his free hand to cover as much of his bright red embarrassment as he could. Wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole.

"Oh dear.." Bilbo held out his hand in front of him. "Just please.." He tried to hide his face in his shoulder. "My heart can't take any more."

Thorin chuckled and kept stroking Bilbo's hand, which he wouldn't let go.

"Would you like to box up the rest of the food? We could get out of here." Thorin gripped Bilbo's hand gently, as though he didn't want Bilbo to run away.

"And what? Go to my _hotel_ room?" Bilbo scoffed a little at the thought, his nervousness making him a little more sassy, but Thorin simply smiled at him knowingly.

"No, mine."

Bilbo looked to Thorin and though he felt a lump in his throat, his heart beating he was sure it would burst, and his legs felt weak even as he sat still. He truly wanted to say yes, to go with Thorin – willingly – to his bed and thoroughly enjoy himself after so long of denying his desires. But it had been so long, and even though he was extremely happy to have received such compliments he wasn't sure he had the confidence. Then he heard Thorin sigh.

"Look, I'm not the type of man to push someone who doesn't want to do something." His hand loosened its grip on Bilbo's. "If you don't want to, that's fine." Thorin's voice sounded sadder, perhaps a little disappointed, and whether that was his goal or not Bilbo couldn't tell. However he found himself trying to rectify the situation.

"I-Its not that!" Bilbo's hand gripped tighter to Thorin and he felt courage he didn't know where it came from. "It's just that its been a rather long time since I've done this and I'm not sure I'm confident enough to be nude in front of you!" Bilbo hadn't realized his voice was louder than their hushed talking until his words echoed a little and a few of the others in the restaurant had turned to look at them, nor had he realized he was slightly standing in the booth with both his hands on Thorin's.

Thorin smiled, feeling a gentle warmth fill his heart. Bilbo was so honest and endearing his whole body filled with affection. He definitely wanted to treasure this man, even if only for a few days if that's all he got. Bilbo's face had froze then became as red as a tomato as he slumped in his seat then laid his head on a blank space on the table.

Thorin moved from his seat and slide in beside Bilbo, forcing him to slowly press up against the windowsill, Bilbo looked up to him with eyes wide in uncertainty and cheeks still red. Thorin reached out and stroked Bilbo's cheek, feeling the smooth soft skin beneath his thumb.

"What makes you think I won't enjoy seeing you naked?" He raised his eyebrow as he stared down at Bilbo, his voice barely above a whisper. He was using his own body to block other's from seeing Bilbo to give him a little comfort. He watched Bilbo's tongue pass over his lips and had to fight the urge to kiss him deeply right then, but he wanted to speak with Bilbo more. He could feel in his heart this was going to mean more than just an amazing physical attraction.

"I-I.." Bilbo stuttered and Thorin couldn't help but wonder how such an adorable man had not been snatched up yet. "Well I'm not in any shape..." Bilbo tried to say but Thorin's thumb swept over Bilbo's bottom lip, moving on its own as he couldn't help himself but touch him.

"Did I say that was my type?" Thorin offered, he'd never met someone who truly didn't think they were good enough. Bilbo just open mouth gaped at him, obviously caught unguarded without any excuse. Thorin smiled leaning in slowly. "You are exactly the way you should be, and I will worship every inch of you.." Thorin whispered, only inches away from brushing lips together, and then he heard Bilbo let out the most pleasing whimper as his eyes fluttered almost closing. Thorin took that as his cue and met him the rest of the way.

Cupping his face, their lips touched in a soft kiss, and he was in utter bliss. Bilbo's lips were soft and though at first initial shock had him frozen, only a moment into the kiss Thorin felt Bilbo's hand grip onto his suit shirt. Bilbo began kissing him back, and what started as a chaste first kiss was slowly growing into something else. Thorin's hand moved to hold the back of Bilbo's neck as Bilbo's arm snaked around his, and for long moments he forgot where they were.

Bilbo was the first to pull away as he slightly panted, trying to catch his breath. His hand slipped to rest on Thorin's broad shoulder, as he tried to catch up to the present. He heard Thorin's deep chuckle rumble by his ear as his thumb gently rubbed the flesh of his cheek.

"I forgot what it's like to kiss like that.." Bilbo whispered, his mind too hazy to control his brain from sharing truths he may not wish to share yet. Thorin chuckled again.

"How long has it been?" Thorin asked, still whispering in his ear, which only made Bilbo tremble. Slowly Bilbo looked up, hoping he wouldn't have had to say this out loud, but he wasn't sure he had much of a choice here.

"Since last I kissed?" He hesitated answer, though no matter what question asked it would be the same.

"Or anything else beyond that as well." Thorin stroked his cheek more and rubbed he flesh of Bilbo's ear with his nose. Bilbo wanted to whimper again but he help back as heat filled him from his feet to head.

"Its been...s-six.." Bilbo really didn't want to say and he could feel his hands sweat with nerves.

"Six weeks? Six months?" Thorin questioned, urging Bilbo to speak as his breath brushed Bilbo's flesh.

"y-years.." Bilbo said as silently as he could and squeezed his eyes shut afraid to see what Thorin's face would look like. He felt Thorin pull back a little, then both of those strong hands cup either side of his face as he was forced to open his eyes and look to Thorin. His blue eyes wide but not judging.

"Six years?" His voice was hushed but still surprised. "By my beard!" He exclaimed silently. "I can barely wait out the night to have you." Bilbo blushed wildly and bite his lip.

"Well..I tried to date, but it was always disastrous so I sort of.. gave up." Bilbo admitted looking down to his lap, while Thorin's hands stayed on his cheeks. "I'm sure you're far more experienced than I..." Bilbo started to feel a little depressed, he hadn't had many lovers in his youth anyway, and now that it'd been six years since he'd done anything he was sure to embarrass himself.

"Well, its true, it hasn't been that long for me." Thorin began, while one hand swept from Bilbo's face to comb through his hair. "And I have had many lovers in the past," None of this was making Bilbo feel confident, though he wasn't hurt to know this handsome stranger was experienced. It was something he just assumed would be the truth. "However, I'm not some sex god." Thorin chuckled and kissed Bilbo's cheek which forced him to look back to Thorin's blue eyes. "Though I can't deny I would love to re-teach your body everything its forgotten.." His eyes filled with lust again as he smirked at Bilbo. "I'll take things slow if you wish." Bilbo groaned before he could stop himself.

"You're going to be the death of me.." Bilbo whispered before he could no longer stop himself, and closed the distance between them and kissed his bearded lips, which he found pleasant to kiss. Thorin eagerly took to kissing back as his right hand stayed on Bilbo's cheek and his left slipped around his waist pulling him closer until they could press as close together as the small booth would allow.

After another long kiss they pulled away and smiled to each other, as if no other words were needed. Bilbo passed through the next ten minutes in a sort of haze, his mind was running full speed and at the same time was completely blank. Thorin never letting go of his hand, Bilbo didn't think he could ever be so happy in one moment.

They got the uneaten food boxed up, because Bilbo was determined to eat it later. Thorin paid the bill and let a large enough tip to make up for their 'public display', a phrasing that made Bilbo blush. He was sure he'd have a heart attack before this night was over. Walking back to the car Bilbo breathed deeply and sighed, when Thorin looked at him he simply smiled then squeezed Bilbo's hand. It was as though their hearts were talking, for Bilbo was far too nervous to say any words, but it seemed Thorin was content to let the silence blanket them in comfort.

In the car Bilbo found his voice again.

"So umm..Thorin.." He whispered feeling as though speaking after such a long silence, even in a normal volume, would shatter the air.

"Yes, Bilbo?" Thorin asked in the sexiest tone that made Bilbo's pants tighten.

"H-Have you been with many..men?" Bilbo asked fiddling with his pants, then quickly added – after a strange silence from Thorin. "N-Not that I wish to judge you, it wouldn't bother me if you had." Bilbo held up his hands. "I just..haven't had much experience, like I said, so I'm afraid I may not..be that good.." Bilbo could feel his cheeks flare, lord he was embarrassed at having to admit that.

Thorin sighed, he wasn't irritated but perhaps a bit frustrated that Bilbo couldn't see he wasn't going to be bothered by this. He was glad that Bilbo wasn't bothered by the fact that he indeed had a lot of experience with bedding men, but in truth he'd slowed down in recent years as he was no longer a young upcoming man. His company had taken his priority, and though he was never serious about anyone, his nights of fooling around had come fewer and farther between. The last 'rendezvous' he had had was two months ago, which compared to the days in his 20's was a giant difference. He reached out his hand, letting his left take the wheel, and gently placed it on Bilbo's thigh. Stroking lightly with his thumb he stopped at a light and looked to Bilbo.

"I won't lie to you. Yes, I have been with a few others before." He stared into those hazel eyes which looked at him with such sincerity. "But I offer myself to you with the best intentions I possess." Bilbo smiled at him, his whole face forming into a gooy mess of happiness and Thorin couldn't help himself but lean over and capture his face in another kiss. A short, sweet kiss as the light turned green and they continued on to Thorin's condo.

It had not been what Bilbo was expecting. Sure he expected something fancy and radiating dollar signs, but this building was far larger than he had expected. Thirty floors high, built in sleek structure and covered in windows. Thorin parked in the underground car port, on the floor right below the main building that seemed to be meant for only their most highly valued tenants. Thorin's spot had his name printed on the ground. Bilbo thought he wouldn't be intimidated by all this, but already he was feeling a little conscious about himself. He'd always dressed plainly, nothing ever too expensive, and many in the past had commented that he dressed 20 years above his age. Before he had taken it lightly but now all he could think was of how he must look standing beside Thorin.

Especially as they went up in the elevator. The security guard had eyed him closely, the man at the desk had stared gaping – Bilbo could only assume the young looking, very fashionable male had a crush on Thorin by the way he glared hard at Bilbo – and then the lady in the elevator scoffed in disgust. Though honestly Bilbo assumed that was because Thorin was so openly holding onto Bilbo's waist and nuzzling the hair behind his ear.

The more time they spent standing close to each other the more physical Thorin became, and Bilbo began to wonder if maybe the man was actually a little drunk. Even if he had sworn to Bilbo it would take a lot more than three glasses of scotch to get him plastered.

"How far up do you live?" Bilbo asked closely watching the numbers climb higher and higher. It had stopped at floor 12 to let the older women out who glared and shook her head. But still the numbers climbed, Thorin just chuckled as he busied his hands over Bilbo's waist.

Floor 17...

Floor 20...

Floor 23...

Floor 26...

Floor 28..

Then finally floor 30 opened up, but at that time Bilbo was so distracted with the ways Thorin's hands were rubbing and grabbing at him over his clothes he could hardly breath, not to mention his legs felt weaker than wet noodles. Thorin was standing directly behind him and let Bilbo lean his weight back against him, his hands running over his thighs, then hips, then up over his shirt to tilt his chin up as he placed a kiss on his neck.

Bilbo could help but groan softly when he felt soft lips partnered with the tickle of a beard on his neck. Only drawn out of the sudden heat he was thrown into by the dinging of the elevator door. Bilbo's eyes snapped to attention in front of him and Thorin chuckled softly.

"I suppose we should take this inside.." His voice was lower than before as his chest vibrated against his back. Bilbo could only whine slightly as Thorin held his hand and lead him into the small room that served as an entry way into his entire private floor. The actual door into his 'home' took his finger print before opening and inside was far bigger than he could even imagine.

However he didn't get much time to admire it, even in the darkness of unlit rooms, as Thorin grabbed him – a little rougher than before but still being gentle – and pressed him against the free wall next to the now closed door. His hands once again cupped Bilbo's face as he enveloped him with a passionate kiss, this time not hiding even an ounce of his lust for Bilbo. Thorin's body pressed flush against Bilbo and he immediately felt the bulge in Thorin's pants nudging against his lower abdomen just above his own growing desire. Bilbo sucked in air between kisses as he wrapped his hands around Thorin's neck to steady himself. Thorin spared not a moment and threw everything into his kisses.

Moments later, though it felt like much longer, he pulled away just enough to let Bilbo breath but not moving from his pressed position.

"You've got nothing to fear.." Thorin spoke tenderly as he rubbed Bilbo's bottom lip with his thumb, Bilbo raised his eye brow truthfully not knowing what he meant. "You're kisses are more than adequate." Thorin smirk and just as he did he rolled his hips forward to grind against Bilbo's own hardened groin.

Bilbo moaned. A gaspy sound as his knees buckled slightly. And Thorin groaned deep in his chest. Bilbo's first moan only served to earn a twitch from his eager member, which begged to be set free of it's confines. He loved feeling that Bilbo was just as eager as he was, and was not at all concerned about his performance. If it was merely his passion driving him to kiss that well, then Thorin was more than excited to see the rest of the night through.

"Shall I show you my bedroom?" Thorin spoke softly, seeing how Bilbo was still trying to catch his breath, he leaned down and kisses his exposed neck feeling his breaths shudder with each touch. Bilbo's sensitivity to his touches only pushed him further into his raging desire.

Bilbo groaned, an attempt to speak but couldn't, so he merely nodded. Thorin grinned and in one fell swoop scooped up his weak companion, having grabbed the back of his thighs he hoisted him up to let his legs straddle his waist. Bilbo let out a surprised squeal which only made him chuckle as he held Bilbo tight to him and walked through his dark condo that he knew so well he avoided all furniture even as he captured his lips in another passionate kiss, slipping his tongue over Bilbo's.

Bilbo was so lost in the pleasure and desire he'd never experienced before, he wasn't even totally sure how they'd made it to the largest bed he'd ever seen with Thorin hovered over him. Heavy lidded he looked up at the man who had stolen him from his quite bachelor life. Even if he never saw him after this night he could never, ever forget him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! whoooo hooooo! Here we go! continues right where Part One left off. Let me know what you think! I really love writing these two in this kind of setting. **

* * *

"Are you sure you want this?" Thorin asked cupping Bilbo's cheek as he stared at him tenderly. "If I continue I don't think I can stop.."

Bilbo trembled at the thought, but there was no stopping this now, they were both in the throw of need and only a full night together would sate them. Reaching up he stroked Thorin's beard just as tenderly as Thorin had been stroking him.

"I want this." Bilbo blushed but whispered honestly. "I want you, Thorin. I trust you." He could feel his heart racing hard in his chest but he kept his eyes glued on Thorin's. Smiling, Thorin blinded him with his handsomeness as he gave him another kiss before pulling back. Bilbo released a confused whine as he watched Thorin stand just in front of Bilbo, at his dangling feet off the bed, as he began to slowly strip his clothes off. Thorin's dark eyebrow raised in a teasing expression as he slid off his suit jacket letting it fall by his feet, then he kicked off his shoes with a quick slip. His eyes stayed glued to Bilbo's as he began to unbutton his suit shirt, one by one by one, before pulling it over his head. Beneath his shirt was a thin white tank that showed off exposed flesh of his arms, arms that were as thick as Bilbo's thighs, and tight. Bilbo gulped loudly as his eyes moved from his arms to the patch of chest that was exposed by the tank. Pert pecs and hard abs showed through the shirt but Bilbo focused on the bit of dark hair that coated his chest, and lightly peppered his forearms. He'd never been so intoxicated by someone else's body before.

"Like what you see?" Thorin teased as he moved to pull his belt off Bilbo meant to say yes but when he leaned up a little to watch at a better angle all he could manage was a pleasure filled whimper. Bilbo more than liked what he was seeing, each muscle flex with each movement was enough to make him twitch in his pants. Thorin chuckled and unbuttoned the metal hook of his pants and then slid them off. His thighs thick and powerful looking but it was the large bulge contained only by tight spandex that caught Bilbo's breath in his throat. It was nearly twice as thick as Bilbo's and definitely longer.

"Oh Yavanna.." Bilbo whispered out and Thorin licked his lips.

"Shall I help you undress?" Thorin came back onto the bed hovered once more over Bilbo.

"Oh." Bilbo blushed as he snapped out of his trance while staring at Thorin. His body truly was magnificent. Thorin's hand went to go for Bilbo's sweater vest but Bilbo – on instinct – stopped his by grabbing his wrist. Thorin gave him a pointed look. "Ah.. I just.."

"Don't be scared, I will not judge you." Thorin switched the hold to where his wrist was no longer captured but Bilbo's was as he guided his hand to cup his throbbing member. "You are the one that did this to me.." He spoke softly as he stared deep into Bilbo's eyes. "I will not be repelled by what ever you think will drive me away." Bilbo gulped again and sighed in defeat as he nodded and let Thorin pull of the sweater vest, while he could still feel the heat of Thorin's erection in his hand.

His heart hammered in his chest as Thorin's deft fingers unbuttoned the light blue shirt he had on, but unlike Thorin he wasn't wearing anything underneath it. So when Thorin pulled it to the sides his bare chest was revealed and Bilbo couldn't help but look away, he was scared he'd still see disappointment in Thorin's eyes. Instead he felt kisses in the center of his chest that made his breath hitch and his body flinch.

"Wha-?" Bilbo looked at Thorin who was gently laying kisses on pinked flesh.

"You weren't lying, it's still red." Thorin's hot hand ran a finger over the spot of pink flesh that had been burned by fresh coffee. Bilbo gasped and bit his lip. It was nearly impossible to survive a touch directly from this man. He already felt himself throbbing hard in his pants. "Does it hurt?" Thorin asked sincerely and Bilbo shook his head.

"Not when you kiss me like that.." He admitted suddenly forgetting his self consciousness. Thorin smiled.

"Good." His hands were swift as they moved to Bilbo's corduroy pants and quick as a flash they were also on the ground beside Thorin's. Bilbo knew he was not as impressive in size as Thorin, but the man made no attempt to show what he thought as he moved to slip off Bilbo's cotton briefs. Bilbo hide his face with his hands, far to embarrassed to watch. Though he didn't have a patch of hair on his chest as Thorin did, he did have a honey colored happy trail and an untamed bush. There was no reason to groom himself and he was sure it wouldn't be appeasing. But with his eyes covered he didn't see Thorin slide his knees onto the ground as he sat before Bilbo.

Suddenly Bilbo was being pulled closer to the edge of the bed and just as he moved his hands to see what Thorin was doing he watched and felt the mans mouth take in half his length. Bilbo moaned out a breathy gasp as Thorin began to suck on his hardened length, and he couldn't hold himself up he fell back onto the bed with an arched tremble.

It had been far too long since someone had touched him he was far too sensitive to each and every flick of Thorin's very wet, very hot tongue. Bilbo moaned with heavy breaths as his hand soon found its way into Thorin's braid weaving into the raven locks. Trembling legs that had been propped onto Thorin's broad shoulders twitched with each surprised long motion when Thorin would take nearly his whole length into his mouth. Bilbo wasn't sure how much of this he could take.

"W-wait.. Nnnnh!" Bilbo tried to push Thorin a little but all his strength had left him. "I-If you do thaaaAT-!" Bilbo moaned out again as Thorin once again bobbed his whole length down his hot throat. Bilbo whimpered as he struggled to push Thorin's mouth off, he didn't want to release in his mouth thinking Thorin – like his other lovers – wouldn't appreciate it. "T-Thorin!" was his final plea as he gave one last -weak- shove, and just as Thorin popped off with a loud suction sound Bilbo's silky stream shot out as he let his head fall while he moaned out. Half of his stream catching Thorin in the face.

Thorin watched as Bilbo slowly relaxed, completely deflated on his bed, his chest rising and falling in quick breaths. He stood and began to wipe away some of the man's cum off his face, Bilbo finally opened his eyes and saw what he had done. Wide eye he sat halfway up.

"Oh Yavanna help me! I'm soo sorry!" Bilbo reached out his hand to hold Thorin's wrist. Thorin chuckled and – without letting Bilbo's hand fall off his wrist – reached to grab a tissue by his bed to wipe the rest of it off.

"I am honored I could give you such pleasure." Thorin smiled, clean faced, down at a blushing Bilbo. He sat on the edge of the bed at Bilbo's side and stroked his face. "Shall we go take a shower?" Thorin asked his voice still husky with desire. Bilbo licked his lips and he watched his eyes travel down his body and stop at his still very hard member.

"B-but what about..." Bilbo looked confused and a little disappointing, Thorin couldn't help but laugh and smile down at his soon to be full lover.

"Don't worry. It's just better to clean your body first." Giving Bilbo a wink Thorin help him sit up and held his hand once again. A show of affection he had never really bothered with before but now found he couldn't stop himself from doing it. He dutifully lead Bilbo to the master bathroom attached to the master bedroom, holding his elbow sturdy as Bilbo's legs seemed a little wobbly. Something Thorin took as a compliment seeing as he was the one who brought Bilbo to his orgasm.

He let him sit on a cushioned stool near the glass enclosed shower as he reached in and turned on the waterfall heads, water falling from the granite ceiling. He turned to see Bilbo watching him closely with lidded eyes and saw his hands working to cover a growing hard on. He smiled victoriously. Without a word he stood in front of Bilbo and stripped off the last bit of clothing he had, baring his chest completely then slipping of the tight spandex hiding away his rock solid member. It bounced with excitement and Bilbo sucked in air eyes wide. Thorin had been complimented multiple times at the size of his cock, but for what ever reason he'd never really felt like it was a true compliment. It seemed more of a convenience they tried to use to get on his good side; however, Bilbo's unfiltered reaction and then the quick pass of his tongue over his lips had him nearly throwing the man to the ground.

But he had silently vowed during their kisses that he would take his time tonight and make sure Bilbo thoroughly enjoyed every moment and every pleasure he could offer. Holding out his hand Bilbo took a moment before taking it and standing with him as the unbuttoned dress shirt was finally stripped off his arms and thrown to the ground. Together they stepped into the shower with the glass door closed trapping the steam.

Immediately they began kissing once again, neither sure of who began but it mattered not when their bare skin was pressed together, wrapped in embrace. With in moments Thorin wrapped his large hand around both their rubbing erections and stroked them together. Bilbo quivered and moaned out, matched by Thorin's own deep moan. Hot water dripping over them Bilbo held onto Thorin's shoulders as he kissed Bilbo's bare shoulders and stroked with long quick motions, their flesh rubbing and heat seeping into each other.

"Ah! T-Thorin.." Bilbo moaned out his name again and Thorin now understood there would never be a sweeter sound.

"Cum with me.." Thorin whispered through a husky moan into Bilbo's ear which brought Bilbo to the edge and seeing him filled with such pleasure brought Thorin to his limit and together they spilled, covering Thorin's hand. For a heavy moment they pressed foreheads together and panted in unison as hot droplets of water poured over them. Once Thorin saw Bilbo was calming down again he kissed him softly.

"I need you to turn around." Thorin said softly after nibbling on Bilbo's bottom lip.

"Huh?" Bilbo managed and Thorin smirked, finding it so endearing that he could bring a lit. professor to the brink of illiteracy.

"Turn around." He said again with a still soft but slightly more commanding tone, to which Bilbo raised a brow at but Thorin didn't miss the slight smirk play on his lips. Protecting the amount of cum on his hand from the water of the shower he watched as Bilbo turned, put his hands on the shower wall then rested his head against the wet granite wall. His back side now fully perked out in the most attractive way Thorin could ever imagine. With his non-dirty hand he began groping Bilbo's left cheek which earned him a soft moan.

Thorin continued groping and massaging the left cheek with the water making his skin smooth and soft to grope, until he could hear the needy moans coming from Bilbo, it was then he let his cum-lubed fingers move to rub circles around Bilbo's entrance. Bilbo gasped and his body flinched, but he didn't move away. Thorin lead forward and began kissing the back of Bilbo's neck and shoulders.

"Remember to relax..." He spoke softly as he slipped in one finger, to the middle knuckle inside Bilbo, feeling only a slight resistance as the muscles twitched against the intrusion. He listened to Bilbo's tempered breathing as he slowly began to twist and wiggle his thick digit inside Bilbo, keeping his motions slow and gentle, but firm. Until he felt Bilbo's hips moving ever so slightly with his movements, then he slipped in the second one and this one slid in a little easier, though he could feel the way he was stretching Bilbo a little.

Bilbo's moan was louder and his back arched as his hands tried to grip a bit of granite that just wasn't there. Thorin's free hand moved from holding his waist to reach around and being slowly stroking Bilbo's once again hardened member while his fingers pumped a little quicker inside him. Once more he brought Bilbo to his release and as he finished dripping white droplets into the streams of water Bilbo slid onto the ground bracing himself against the shower wall, panting heavily.

Thorin smiled, but was a little unsure if perhaps he had exhausted him already. Kneeling down he gently rubbed Bilbo's back.

"Did I hurt you?" Thorin genuinely asked with pure concern. Bilbo turned to look at him as Thorin continued to rub his back with his less dirty hand. His honey locks thin with water and his face fully flushed, lips parted with deep breaths.

"No." Bilbo's voice was barely audible above the shower noise. "It's just been so long I forgot how amazing it feels..." Bilbo blushed but smiled tenderly at Thorin that made his heart thump in his chest. "Or maybe you're just really good at what you do." Thorin smiled and chuckled as he met Bilbo for another long kiss.

Standing together Thorin spent the next ten minutes bathing Bilbo, who though obviously embarrassed still let him do as he wished. Washing his hair with gentle hands and not using a scrubby or clothe to wipe down his body. With this, he explored every inch of Bilbo and found he loved all of him. Bilbo was perfect though he could not see it, Thorin adored his soft plushy skin and rounded edges, the way even his happy trail was thick with curls. He loved the way Bilbo sighed contently as his hands washed over him and rubbed out tense muscles. Thorin found it nearly impossible to keep his hands off him.

After Bilbo was fully rinsed off he turned around in Thorin's arms and rested half of his weight against Thorin's firm body. "Your turn.." He smiled mischievously as he covered his hands in body wash and began running his hands over Thorin's chest. Thorin smiled and watched as Bilbo's hands explored him.

"If you wanted to touch me so bad you could have just said so." Thorin teased as he cupped Bilbo's cheek. Bilbo glared up at him playfully and went back to rubbing over firm pecks and hardened nipples. Thorin's body was broad and wide and though he was hard with muscles his skin was softer than Bilbo expected and it felt so good to touch him. Bilbo greatly enjoyed touching him and when his hand followed the dark trail of hair down to the simple groomed bush which did nothing to hide his red hard cock Bilbo gulped. Staring intently at it Bilbo wrapped his soapy hand around the shaft and began stroking.

Thorin closed his eyes and rested his head back against the opposite shower wall, that at some point of Bilbo's exploration he had leaned against. With each stroke Bilbo made Thorin groaned lustfully, encouraging Bilbo to continue, which he did. Bilbo skillfully kept stroking with his right and cupped Thorin's stones in his left rolling them gently in his hand which pulled a guttural moan from Thorin.

"You like that?" Bilbo asked though the answer was obvious, he moved closer still stroking and cradling Thorin in both hands but began kissing the base of his neck. He'd never truly been good at any of this – or so he had been told – but his body seemed to move on his own and he somehow just knew what Thorin's body wanted.

Bilbo's strokes came faster until he pulled a second release from Thorin as he groaned deep in his chest and spilled over Bilbo's hands.

"Looks like I need to wash again." Bilbo held up his cum covered hand to the falling water as he gave Thorin a teasing wink. Thorin laughed then grabbed Bilbo by the waist and pulled him against his body capturing him in another kiss. Thorin's firm hands grabbing at the soft flesh of Bilbo's waist in a tender touch as his lips urged Bilbo's apart as he passed his tongue deep into Bilbo's mouth.

Bilbo completely fell into the kiss, letting himself be lost. He'd never been so thoroughly impassioned before. He'd been in the throws of lust, and he'd had some wild (ish) nights in his much younger years, but this felt like something completely different. The way Thorin touched him was tender and yet he could feel through Thorin's rough finger tips he too was bursting with desire. Each and every movement feeling like his soul would burst forth and ravage every bit of this extraordinary man before him.

Thorin kissed him and ran his hands down Bilbo's back to gently grope Bilbo's posterior. A soft moan left Bilbo's lips and slipped over Thorin's tongue as it flicked beyond his teeth, he could still feel the soft tingle of stretch from Thorin's fingers; and although it was strange feeling someone else touch him that way after so long, he was already craving it again. A desire that made itself known as their bodies pressed together and hardened shafts rubbed against each other, hot flesh touching hot flesh. It was almost too much for Bilbo.

He found his hands combing through wet raven locks as the braid had long fallen apart, the strands far more waved and curly now that water soaked them through. He also found that he loved the tickle of Thorin's beard against his skin as well, it was a sensation he'd never thought to wonder or pay attention to before, but now that he had felt it he wanted so much more.

"T-Thorin.." Bilbo managed to gasp out as the hungry man moved his lips from Bilbo's increasingly sore ones to his jaw line and down his neck, nibbling and kissing at his skin. Thorin was so skilled with each touch me gave Bilbo was sure he'd melt and go down the drain. A deep rumble from Thorin's chest vibrated against Bilbo's, a wordless answer as his hand continued to grope and rub his cheeks, as his hips slowly rocked against his own. It was far to much to experience and still stand steady. "I..I can't stand.. anymore.." Bilbo said between shaky breaths. He felt his chest shake with a chuckle as his teeth grazed the tight skin over his collar bone.

"Shall I carry you to my bed?" Thorin's voice thick with desire as his hands slipped from their task, and slide up his sides to hold him in position.

"Please.." Was all Bilbo could sigh out as Thorin moved one hand to turn off the shower water but still kept himself firmly pressed against Bilbo. Which strangely made him feel safe, instead of more of a possession, it made him feel very, very wanted. Something he hadn't felt in long time.

Thorin helped him out of the shower and then wrapped him in a large towel grabbing one for himself as they dried off their freshly scrubbed skin dry. Then leaving the towels in the bathroom Thorin held his hand tenderly guiding him back to the bed. Bilbo had never felt so comfortable and yet outside of himself all at the same time before. It was as though he was high on Thorin's touch, following him like a lost lamb to the slaughter, ready to give his all.

His consciousness wanted to warn him not to let himself fall too deep into this, but with only blue eyed glance from Thorin and Bilbo was weak. His large hand guided Bilbo onto the bed and not a moment later Thorin was crawling on top of him capturing his lips once more, it was the most addictive kiss he had ever had. The way Thorin's lips pressed and pried him open felt like he was floating to the clouds. So lost in his kiss Bilbo didn't notice Thorin's hand until his wet finger was pressing once more into Bilbo's entrance.

Gasping slightly in surprise he let his head fall back against the soft comforter on the bed, or maybe he was laying in clouds. Thorin's finger slide deeply inside him, but kept slow, gentle movements as he took the opportunity to kiss all the flesh that he could. His lips found their way to Bilbo's right nipple, something he'd never previously thought to enjoy having touched, but when Thorin's tongue flicked over it Bilbo felt a bolt of electricity shoot through him.

It wasn't long before Bilbo felt Thorin's strong hands guiding him to roll over on his knees, which he did in a wonderful haze, his brain far too gone to think of what might come next until his nerves came alive with the sensation of something warm and...wet rubbed against his hole. His breath caught in his throat and he tried to turn to see what Thorin was doing, but his hands gripped his hips firm and held him in place. Another shock ran through him as Thorin's tongue twirled once again against his rim, his anxious member twitching hard in response. He'd honestly never had someone lick him there before so he could only moan and gasp as he let Thorin do whatever he pleased, not that anything he did felt unpleasant.

Thorin pushed his tongue into Bilbo and tried not to groan out in need as he heard his name fall from Bilbo's lips once again. His body squirmed and twitched when he teased his eager hole, something Thorin couldn't help but tease with all his accumulated skill. It felt empowering to give this man before him all this pleasure, he didn't even feel the need to tend to himself. Though he'd be lying to himself if he said he was eager to push himself inside the tight space of Bilbo, but he could tell by the tightness around his tongue now that Bilbo wasn't quite ready for that.

Pulling away and sitting more securely behind him he grabbed the lube from his drawer at the bedside and coated his fingers in thick liquid then looked back to a half lidded, flushed faced. Bilbo's hazel eyes sparkled up at him as their glances linked togther, Thorin couldn't help but smile. Leaning down he kissed Bilbo' shoulders again as he rubbed his lubed finger in a circle around his rim, planing on taking it slow. But Bilbo's next moan urged him quicker.

"Please..Thorin.." Bilbo whimpered into the bed cover. He needed to feel the deep penetration of his strong fingers, and moaned out loudly as he felt two of his digits slide easily down to the knuckle. It was so oddly filling, he groaned out and moaned as Thorin's fingers stroked and rubbed his insides, pressing and rubbing his single most pleasure filled spot. Bilbo could feel pre-cum leak from his unattended member and felt so ready for Thorin's true love making he couldn't stop the tears filling his eyes. His body was not used to such intensity.

"T-Thorin! P-Please..I- I'm ready for you..Please..." Bilbo begged gripping the cover hard and trying not to move his hips too much as Thorin's finger delved into him deeply.

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked, his breath brushing against Bilbo's ear, his voice so deep and husky with desire Bilbo wondered just how he'd held back so far. But before Bilbo could even answer he could feel the much warmer, and larger, member of Thorin's press against his hole, begging entrance.

"W-wait.." Bilbo moved forward just a little so Thorin couldn't push inside him yet, and then he turned himself around while staying beneath Thorin and then looked up at the slightly confused, very ready man. Bilbo could see his cheeks were just as flushed with need as his were and he smiled, still a little nervous. Sliding his hands up Thorin's arms, which were holding himself up on either side of Bilbo's body, then wrapped around his neck. " I want to look at you when you enter me..." Bilbo could only whisper has he felt suddenly ridiculous to ask such a thing, but Thorin's broad smile told him that it was perfectly fine as he answered him with a quick but passion filled kiss.

Moving his legs into a better position Thorin propped Bilbo's legs on his thighs as he moved his hard member to press against Bilbo's hole. His blue eyes shifted to lock sight with Bilbo's and he saw the fire of desire inside his night partner and nothing had ever turned him on more. With out a word needed he slowly pushed his hips forward as he felt Bilbo's tightness expand and form around him. It was almost too much.

Bilbo was tight, warm, burning hot actually, and with the aid of the lube he slide in with relative ease. Down to half his length before he couldn't hold in his breath, something he wasn't aware he had been holding until he let out a very loud guttural moan. Only to be echoed by Bilbo's own moan. However Bilbo's uncertain whimper caught his attention and he snapped his gaze to his face. Bilbo's head fallen back, his eyes shut tight, and a few droplets of tears begging to fall. He felt horrible. Immediately the pleasure of the first entrance vanished and he moved his hand to cup Bilbo's face.

"Bilbo? Am I hurting you?" He asked softly trying to ease Bilbo to look at him. Bilbo's eyes fluttered open as he breathed deep shaky breaths, meeting his gaze.

"N-no..It's not that.." Thorin didn't believe his words however, for his voice sounded strained and trembled. "I-its just.." Bilbo released another soft moan and Thorin bit his lip hard to stop himself form loosing control as he felt Bilbo's muscles tighten around his solid member. It felt far too good to be inside him, even without moving, but he didn't want Bilbo to hurt at all. "Feeeels.." Bilbo's words trembled off his tongue. "Sooo goood.."

His eyes closed again and a tear rolled down his cheek, and Thorin had never been more confused. That is until Bilbo directed his hand to his pulsing hard member and Thorin looked down at it. Bilbo looked uncomfortably hard, and his tip was already dripping a flowing stream of white silk. He understood perfectly at that moment. Shifting his hips only sightly he gripped Bilbo's member and with one smooth stroke he thrust into Bilbo, his plan to stroke him in unison as he moved slow strides inside him until he released. But it only took the one movement and Bilbo's back arched as he cried out in pure pleasure shooting a heavy load over his own chest. Almost causing Thorin to join him over the edge as his whole body tightened around him.

After what felt like an eternity Bilbo relaxed and laid still beneath him, Thorin still very much inside him. Thorin focused on his own breathing as he left Bilbo catch his own, and when Bilbo's eyes opened fully and look up at him he smiled and ran a hand through those honey curls.

"Are you ready? I'm going to start moving." Thorin's hand moved from Bilbo's curls to his arm as it slide down the soft skin until he had his soft palm in his hand, kissing the inside of his hand as he watched his face closely. Bilbo's cheeks flushed and he smiled softly then nodded. Bilbo's other hand met Thorin's cheek as he gently combed a bit of his beard with his nails.

"Yes, Thorin. Fulfill yourself with me, don't stop until your satisfied.." Thorin's body came alive with those words, he groaned deeply and didn't waste another second, moving his hands to gently hold Bilbo's thighs as he anchored his toes into the cover on the bed and began moving in slow thrusts. His hips getting a feel of how much Bilbo could handle at firs, rendering the softer male into a muddled mess as he quivered and moaned eyes closed as Thorin's member moved in and out in long motions.

With Bilbo loosening up around him a little as Thorin kept his steady pace, moaned deeply at the perfection he felt inside, he began to let go of his control. His mind loosing all thought as he let his desire take over. Releasing his thighs Thorin moved to lay more of himself on top of Bilbo and began thrusting his hips faster hitting Bilbo's pleasure spot, causing the both of them to moan in ecstasy. Finding nothing but pure bliss in the arms of each other. Bilbo's voice echoing loudly throughout the room as Thorin found his release thrusting his whole length inside Bilbo as he felt him tighten around him once more, their orgasm's matching, then filled his new lover with his seed. A load that felt far heavier than he'd have expected.

* * *

**Part two end! A little shorter than the first one but the next part will come shortly. Please let me know what you think, if you want more :3**


End file.
